Cover Story
by Threshie
Summary: When Mikami catches him messing with his locker at the gym, Gevanni must think up a cover story, and fast! MikamixGevanni LEMON--mind the rating, please.


**Cover Story**

By Threshie

AN: Written for my Open-mind Pairing Challenge on DeviantArt. =) This takes place during the time that Gevanni is monitoring Mikami and becomes a member of his gym in order to watch him more closely.

Warning: YAOI LEMON—if lemons or yaoi aren't your cup of tea, please do NOT read this and then give me some negative review. I make no apologies for writing adult situations between two adult characters, and nobody is making you read this story but you. ;)

* * *

Footsteps were the last thing that he wanted to hear.

Shoving the mini camera into his pocket, Gevanni hurriedly pulled the locker closed, clicking the lock back on as quietly as he could. _Don't panic...just get the hell out of here. _He knew better than anyone that if Mikami caught him messing with the notebook, he was as good as dead. Taking photos of each page had taken a lot longer than he'd expected—Mikami had been using it for awhile, it seemed, and it was his habit to fill an entire page with names every day.

If he hadn't seen the evidence written in the man's own elegant hand on the pages, Gevanni would still be having a hard time believing that Teru Mikami was a murderer. From following and observing him for the past few weeks, the prosecutor's actions had painted the image of an upstanding and serious person with a graceful air about him. _No time to be admiring him right now, when he could be about to kill you, Stephen,_ he told himself grimly, turning away from the locker.

Dark, slanted eyes met his.

_Oh, shit._

Mikami stood right next to him, a towel slung over his shoulder and a deadly serious look on his face. Gevanni stared at him, heart pounding in his chest and his mind flailing for a course of action. _Think fast—what excuse could I make to explain this? One that _doesn't_ involve the Death Note—why would somebody be near his locker otherwise?_

"What are you doing?" Mikami asked pointedly, staring him down. Literally, as the Japanese man stood several inches taller than Gevanni did. Trying his hardest not to look as panicked as he felt, the spy blurted out the first cover story that came to mind.

"You're hot," he said, mustering up his best "shy but flirting" kind of smile. _Great, when making up a cover story you could've at least made one _up_,_ he berated himself silently, leaning back against the locker casually and crossing his arms.

He didn't dare mention it to anyone, especially Near, but during his time tailing Mikami he'd realized pretty quickly that he was attracted to the man. It was okay to be honest with himself, right? _He _is_ hot—if he wasn't a suspect, I'd probably have tried flirting with him before now._ Much as his pride said otherwise, he seriously hoped that Mikami would be weirded out by his flirtation and tell him to go away this time, though. That would provide the perfect way out of this situation...if he fell for the story, anyway.

_Does he?_ The silence seemed to have lasted a long time...hesitantly, Gevanni peered up at the dark-haired man.

Mikami's expression stated clearly that he wasn't sure whether to be surprised or skeptical.

"Really," he said finally—judging by his tone, skeptical had won out.

_Turn up the flirtiness a few notches—you've gotta sell this so he'll believe it,_ Gevanni ordered himself.Acting was something he was actually pretty good at, having worked undercover for years. So long as he could rid Mikami of any suspicion that he had been messing with the locker, he figured he was pretty safe. _I think I know how to do that..._

Glancing down at the floor coyly, he murmured, "Yeah...so hot, it's kind of intimidating up close. I don't know what your preference is or anything, but I just wanted to tell you. That's why I was waiting here; I figured you'd come back to your locker soon."

"I see." It was hard to tell when he sounded so serious, but it seemed like he was buying it...

_I hope._

"Thank you, I suppose...what was your name again?" Gevanni looked up and saw, to his great relief, that the prosecutor had the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips. He smiled nervously in return, though the nervousness wasn't for the reason that Mikami probably thought it was for. _He's got the Shinigami eyes, so he can see my real name—no point in giving him the fake one, huh?_ There was nothing to do about it now but to play along...

"I'm Stephen. You're Teru Mikami, right? I, uh, I saw you on tv once..." He brought a hand up and ran it through his wavy hair, hoping the nervous tick would come across as a sign of flirting instead since people who were flirting tended to play with their hair. As much as he'd studied body language to hone his people-watching skills, it was impossible to train away every little fidget or habit of his own.

"That's right," Mikami said. Pausing, he added pointedly, "Could you please move? I need to get into my locker." _This is my chance...just say 'nice meeting you, see you again sometime since we go to the same gym, blah blah blah,' and I'm out of here..._

Stepping to the side and mustering a slight flush to his cheeks, the FBI agent murmured shyly, "S-sure! Sorry, I forgot all about it..." More softly and a bit wistfully, he added, "I-I always get like this when I see you, Mr. Mikami..." _Okay, I think the whole "lovestruck" thing is pretty established at this point. God I'm glad I'm not this much of a sap in real life..._

He had to cringe at people who were really this awkward in dealing with people they liked, because he knew how body language worked—including how people responded to it. With any luck, Mikami would think he was an awkward and childish person and be glad to part ways with him.

There was the clicking of the lock, and a bit of rustling; peering out of the corner of his eye, Gevanni saw that Mikami was checking the bag where the notebook was kept. _Good thing I put everything back exactly as I found it._ Apparently he'd done a good enough job; after opening the zipper a tiny bit and peeking in to ensure that the notebook was still there, Mikami pulled a large indigo towel out of the locker and closed it carefully. The average person never would have even noticed him checking on the notebook, with as quickly and accurately as he had done it, but Gevanni knew what to look for.

"Well," he ventured as Mikami turned back toward him, "I guess I've embarrassed myself enough for today. Mr. Mikami..." He looked at the toes of his shoes, putting on the uneasiest face he could, and said quietly, "Y-you probably think I'm some weirdo. I understand if you're not interested in me—I-I'll just get out of here and leave you alone, then..." Turning, he made a hasty beeline for the door—phew, what a close call!

"Wait."

He froze. _Shit...did he notice the locker was tampered with after all?_

Hesitantly, he turned back. Mikami was watching him, towel in hand and a thoughtful look on his face.

"I haven't answered yet," he pointed out, slinging the towel over his shoulders as he had with the other one before. "Don't you want to hear it, at least?" Unhappily, Gevanni came back over beside the locker, wondering how to get himself out of this mess. _Maybe he just wants to tell me 'no' in no uncertain terms, so I won't talk to him again later. That's probably it. _

He felt a gentle touch on his cheek. Looking up, he had just enough time to realize that it was Mikami's hand cupping his face before the other man leaned in and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss; just enough of a taste to leave him longing for more when Mikami pulled away after a moment. Gevanni thought that his heart would beat its way clear out of his chest. _I'm in so much trouble..._

He couldn't escape after all...and the worst part was that he was enjoying it.

"I'm interested." The words, whispered against his cheek, were intoxicating. Mikami's voice lacked all of the harshness or coldness it had held every time Gevanni had heard it before; it was a purr now, low and seductively smooth. He watched Gevanni with a little smile, as if the awkwardness and the surprise at the kiss had all been cute to him, and the FBI agent found that no words were presenting themselves. For once, Stephen Loud was speechless—had no backup plan. All he could think right now, over and over, was that he was sorely tempted to see where this went...

...and if it went where he was thinking—no, where he was _hoping--_that it went, Near could never, _ever_ find out.

_I wonder if I only want him so much since as a suspect he's off-limits. No...even if I'd never seen him before, I'm pretty sure I'd think he was hot stuff. Dammit...why did the suspect have to be this hot? ...And why am I considering doing something _very_ unprofessional to "resolve" the situation?_

"Stephen...what's wrong, haven't you ever been kissed before?" Mikami's teasing words snapped him back to the present—to the more immediate situation he was in the middle of. _Time to make a decision,_ he told himself. _If you want to kiss him again, or do...anything else...you better decide to before you do. If you slip up even once, if he figures out you're part of the SPK, you're history, though._

It was baffling all over again that he could feel so attracted to somebody despite knowing that the man murdered dozens of people a day. Somewhere in the back of his mind—the part that political correctness and society's rules forbade he speak aloud—he was okay with killing major criminals. As far as he'd always been concerned, murderers and rapists deserved the same they'd dished out, not even the humane kind of death that a prison would serve to them.

_Focus. Mikami's still waiting for you to say something._

"S-sure I have. I..." He paused. What did he want to say? _...I guess I already know the answer, really. I know what I want—it's just whether I want to risk it--_ He was surprised out of the thought by lips pressing to his again. This kiss was rougher than the one before...more passionate. He felt the cold, hard surface of the locker against his back—Mikami was pressing him against it, fingers slipping through Gevanni's hair as his tongue slipped between the other man's lips.

He'd always thought that it was just a cliché that the world seemed to sway when one was enveloped in a passionate kiss, but now he found himself gripping the front of Mikami's T-shirt to keep his balance. _He...wow..._ His thoughts were swimming with more sensations than words at the moment.

Mikami had made the decision for him.

Dismissing any possibility of escape, Gevanni returned the kiss. He slid his arms up to drape loosely around Mikami's broad shoulders, delighting in the tingles of pleasure that resulted when the taller man began to kiss his way up the side of his neck. _I want this. I don't care about the Kira case or Near or anything right now—I want him._

He had absolutely no concept of time while being kissed like that. That was why, when he felt his shirt being unbuttoned and warm hands pressing against his chest, stroking up and down his sides, he wasn't sure if they had been kissing for hours or if Mikami was as impatient as he was to explore more of the other's body. Either way, being pinned to the locker and kissed as his shirt was pulled off of him was very arousing...

Wanting to return the favor, Gevanni slid his hands up beneath the taller man's white T-shirt, feeling the hard, toned muscles beneath the soft cotton. Gripping his wrists, Mikami pulled his hands away, kissing each gently in turn. Releasing them, he pulled the shirt off over his head in one smooth motion, dropped it on the floor, and pulled Gevanni into his arms. Feeling their bare chests pressing against each other, Gevanni realized that the pounding of his heart was drowning out all other sounds.

_I want this,_ he reaffirmed, the words passionate even in his mind. _I want him. How could I have ever convinced myself that I didn't want him? _

Mikami's whispers against his neck sent delightful shivers down his spine.

"Come with me, Stephen—I know a place where we can be alone."

Gevanni nodded against his shoulder; his whole body was trembling with the longing he'd finally let himself admit to. He'd wanted this for awhile—in fact, he'd wanted to feel Mikami's body pressed up so tightly against his since he'd first laid eyes on the man._ I just thought I couldn't have him...so I didn't let myself admit it. Now it seems so simple—I want him. That's all there is to say._

He let Mikami lead him by the hand; he didn't care where they went, as long as he got to touch and kiss the taller man again when they got there. He had no concern whatsoever for how he and Mikami might have appeared to anyone they met, either—at last, he had what he'd desired for so long, and he was damned well going to enjoy every second of it.

"Here," Mikami murmured, stepping inside a room. He let go of Gevanni's hand to turn and close the door, and that's why the FBI agent looked up and saw where they were. Tile, blue tile coated the floor and walls and even the ceiling. Inside of the door there was an expansive room, with small stalls built into the walls on either side, each hidden behind a curtain. The lights on that side of the room were off, the dimness increasing at the far end.

The gym's shower room.

"I thought we were going somewhere private," he said shyly, and this time the shyness was real—he'd waited too long for this to mess it all up by saying the wrong thing.

"Nobody comes here at this time of day," Mikami said confidently, unzipping his pants, "And I need to shower anyway...I figured that you could join me, if you'd like to." He glanced at Gevanni, who was weighing the chances that anybody would actually come walking in on them, and added seriously, "If not, I understand. I'm going to shower either way." Sliding pants and boxers off at the same time, he tossed them onto the bench and disappeared into one of the stalls, dark hair swishing across his broad shoulders.

_Whether somebody walks in is the least of my worries,_ Gevanni reminded himself, beginning to undress as well. _The SPK's investigation being ruined and Near being pissed at me are much bigger threats, and I'm not letting _them_ stop me, so this shouldn't even be in question, right?_

He would never have this chance again, and he wanted Mikami too badly to turn back now.

The sound of falling water came from behind the curtain; Gevanni wondered if he seemed like he'd walked away by now. It had been a long few moments while he took off his tie and his shoes, his shirt and pants and boxers. _Better not keep him waiting,_ he decided, knowing full-well that it was a way to justify his eagerness to step naked into the same shower as Mikami. Pressing against the wall, he slid past the curtain and into the stall; the darkness inside made it hard to tell where the other man was.

The feel of wet skin pressing up against his side answered that question. Mikami's chest wasn't the only part of him that was muscular; every inch of him felt toned and hard.

Especially hard.

Gevanni blamed the hot droplets from the shower for the heat in his cheeks and below his waist, but slid his arms around Mikami, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. The taller man held him tightly, touching his sides and back in long, slow strokes.

"I thought perhaps you'd left," he murmured beside Gevanni's ear, "Stephen."

"I-I don't usually do things like this," Gevanni replied, distracted by his body's reaction to the touching. "But, I really like you, Mikami. You're dead sexy." He laughed quietly, stroking the taller man's back in return.

Mikami kissed him gently, their lips slippery from the hot shower water, and whispered, "Call me Teru." He sounded so tender and so sincere that it was shocking how hard the next kiss was. Gevanni found himself pressed to the wall; Mikami gripped both wrists and pinned them up beside his head, kissing him passionately. It was dizzying all over again; having his hands restrained left him feeling open and vulnerable, but he found that he trusted himself with Mikami. Maybe it was because he respected the other man from what he knew of him.

_Maybe it's because I want him to give it to me so bad right now, I don't care if it hurts._

His hips were moving of their own accord; Mikami had him pinned so tightly that he found himself gasping, working himself against the taller man's thigh. The shower water made slipping up and down against him easy...each time he did, pleasure throbbed through him.

_I want this...god, I want it..._

"Teru..." He moaned as Mikami placed hard kisses down the side of his neck, exploring the hot body against him with his hands. He started at the back of Mikami's neck, running his fingers through the long, wet hair and stroking down the toned back and shoulders. He could feel the rhythmic motion of the taller man's hips as his fingers slid over firm buttocks and then muscular thighs. _Mine,_ he thought lustily, moving both hands forward, up around the thighs, to grip something thick and hard. _Bigger than I thought,_ he thought, impressed. _Damn I want it from him..._

He gripped tightly, sliding his hand up and down the shaft. Mikami gave a soft gasp of pleasure at this, so he continued. Soon the taller man was thrusting into his hands, moaning softly against his shoulder. With a last sharp gasp, he came, the hot sticky wetness against Gevanni's thigh only arousing him further. Pinning him to the wall by his wrists again, Mikami kissed him so hard that it hurt. He pulled back only when he had to pause for breath, and then he stayed right next to Gevanni's face.

"You," he panted, "Had better be ready, because I'm really going to let you have it now."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Gevanni whispered, wrapping both arms around the other man's waist again. He started to kiss the side of Mikami's neck, but his new lover had other ideas; he leaned forward and captured Gevanni's lips with his own again. As they kissed, it was Mikami's hands that were doing the exploring now; they stroked at his sides, sliding lower and lower until he felt fingers caressing the inside of his thigh. The skin was delightfully sensitive...he gave a small gasp against Mikami's lips, his body tensing with pleasure.

It was dark, but he could feel the taller man's mouth curve into a smile.

Wanting more, Gevanni kissed him again, reaching down to guide his hands further back. Mikami obliged, stroking slowly across his buttocks with both hands. Pressing him against the wall with his chest, the taller man kissed him hard again, at the same time pushing up into him one finger at a time. The spy found himself gasping again. Mikami didn't let him pull away, only urging into him harder with his tongue and fingers both when Gevanni's whole body tensed. He arched his back almost involuntarily, moaning softly at the intense pleasure that was throbbing through him.

At last Mikami ended the kiss, allowing him a moment to draw several shuddery breathes. Gevanni clung to him; his legs felt weak, and he was so aroused by now that it was almost painful. Before he could catch his breath, Mikami began to kiss him again, more gently this time. Breathless as he was, Gevanni returned the kisses almost desperately; his body ached with an intense desire that he knew only the taller man could quell.

"T-Teru," he breathed between kisses, "Please..." _Come on—give it to me!_

"Shh," Mikami soothed, pulling away so that he wasn't pinned any longer. Gevanni's whole body was trembling as the taller man's hands guided him to turn and face the wall. His heart thumped loudly, drowning out even the whisper of the falling water that now streamed hotly down his back. _Yes,_ he thought breathlessly as Mikami stepped up behind him and he felt the taller man's erection push against his buttocks. He braced both palms on the wall, feeling the soft lumping of the tiles with his hands while he felt Mikami's fingers pushing into him again much lower.

After a moment more of fingering him, Mikami moved his hands away and guided his erection there instead. Gevanni gasped hard as he entered, flinching at the sudden pain but finding that it only added to his arousal. He leaned back against Mikami's chest, breathing in short, sharp gasps as the taller man began to thrust into him. Mikami held around his waist tightly, pushing in deeper each time, until suddenly he hit a spot that sent a dizzying wave of pleasure through Gevanni. It was enough to make his knees feel weak; he was glad that Mikami was holding him so tightly.

Every thrust hit the same spot after that. Just when the feeling was almost too overwhelming to stand, Mikami slid a hand down and gripped him none too gently, pumping in rhythm with the movement of his hips. Someone was moaning, whimpering...it took Gevanni a moment to realize that he was hearing himself. His mind wasn't working; every sense was screaming with pain and pleasure, and right now all he knew was that he desperately wanted this. His body was burning, so pent up with the intense pressure of arousal that he was reeling from it...intoxicated by it.

_I-I...want this..._

Finally, mercifully, he came. The pleasure...he was sure he couldn't stand any more, and yet he leaned into Mikami, whimpering as he penetrated even deeper. The taller man seized both of his wrists, pinning him to the wall roughly. Gevanni felt as well as heard the gasps against his ear; holding him this way, his lover came as well, working into him in sharp, fast thrusts until neither of them could go any longer.

Gevanni was gasping when he pulled out, leaning against the wall again with both hands even after he wasn't pinned anymore. _Dammit,_ he thought weakly, closing his eyes. _I got what I wanted...only problem is, I think I want to keep it._ Being with Mikami beyond today was absurd, he reminded himself, but it was difficult to believe when the taller man was wrapping strong arms around him, holding him tightly from behind and placing soft kisses down the side of his neck...

He felt safe with Mikami, like nothing could come between them right now even if it wanted to.

Except that this wasn't safe at all—it was a dangerous game he was playing, and if Mikami found out who he really was, he was sure that he would pay with his life. He closed his eyes, imprinting this moment in his mind before he spoke and broke the spell, ended it all. _Not yet,_ he pleaded with himself, _Just a minute more with him...just a second..._

"Are you all right?" Mikami's soft words snapped him out of his thoughts. The taller man was holding him tightly still, resting his chin on his shoulder. "You're shaking," he whispered, "Did I hurt you...?"

"N-no, don't worry," Gevanni tried his best to laugh, kissing one of his lover's hands, "I'm okay." Despite his words, he felt like crying. If only the world hadn't placed them where it had—if only this love wasn't forbidden. _Stephen, you idiot,_ he thought sadly, _Now you've got to end it._

Not now, though. He turned around and leaned his face against Mikami's chest, closing his eyes.

_Just a little longer._

* * *

Near sighed, kicking his feet in the air behind him and poking the finger puppets that were lined up in front of him on the floor. _Gevanni is taking longer to check back in than expected...I wonder if he was successful in taking the photos?_ He was curious to finally see this notebook of death with his own eyes. Gevanni had described it as a regular-looking black book, small and with lined pages that looked a bit weathered.

The tell-tale chirp of the computer told him that the call had come even before Commander Rester said, "Sir, Gevanni got the pictures."

"Please put them on-screen," Near answered nonchalantly, hiding his impatience well. "I want to get a look at this notebook of death for myself."

"Yes, sir." Rester started typing, setting to work pulling up pages on the various monitors.

"Commander Rester..." Near poked one of his finger puppets thoughtfully, "Gevanni usually checks in via video phone. Why didn't he this time?"

"He said something about a close call," the big blonde man explained, shrugging. "Apparently he got away fine, though—he said Mikami believed his cover story."

--The End

* * *

AN: Congratulations, you've read my first-ever lemon. Strange pairing, I know; I never would've guessed that my first lemon would be with a couple I've never even made a fanwork for before. Yet, here we are. And now that I've written this, I kind of like Mikami and Gevanni together...I guess when you look at them from a certain perspective, they really do have some chemistry. =)

It's not supposed to be a PWP, but rather a "what if?" scenario. The only way it could end was unhappily, considering what happens in the plotline that the canon shows us. I hope it was entertaining to read, as that is after all the goal that all fiction shares.

I know lemons aren't my usual fare. Hopefully nobody's perception of me is changed forever by my posting this. ^^; It was interesting and challenging to write a new kind of medium, and I will most likely write more lemons in the future.

-Threshie


End file.
